The Scientific Method
by nodoubtrox
Summary: Written for the "Unwavering" prompt battle! Rodney and Jennifer are locked in a room together, and aren't being let out until they give their captors what they want: a view of the mating patterns of the people of Atlantis.


**Disclaimer: don't own it!! **

**This is written for the prompt battle for "Unwavering" on LJ. The prompt was "the scientific method"**

**Read and review! Hope you enjoy it!**

**The Scientific Method**

"We study the mating patterns of all worlds. We are curious as to how the people of Atlantis do it."

Jennifer and Rodney stared at the man, stunned. Neither of them could see to speak.

The man, Amor, was the leader of a technologically advanced village that Jennifer and Rodney had visited. "We study the reproduction techniques practiced by different cultures and species. It's part of our most important scientific departments. I was told that you were a scientist, Dr. McKay. Have you never performed a scientific experiment?"

"Wait, is that why you asked us here?" Rodney blurted out, his face turning a deep red. "To ask us about how we…mate?"

"Well, not really." Rodney waved him on as he paused. "We didn't ask you here to _ask_ you about how you mate. We asked you here so you could _show _us." The men all around him raised their guns at Rodney and Jennifer. "And you are not leaving until we get what we want."

Jennifer thought her heart was going to stop. "Wait, you're holding us here until we have sex?" Her voice jumped a couple of octaves as she neared the end of the sentence.

"Sex? Is that what you call it?" He wrote something down on a sheet of paper. "But that is precisely what we want. We have a room already made up for you, so make yourselves comfortable. You can have food, drink, whatever amenities you wish."

"So you're going to what, _tape _us as we do it?" Rodney snapped. Amor nodded, apparently happy that they were picking up so fast. He gestured to his men. They picked up their guns and started to prod Rodney and Jennifer along a hallway.

"What if we just tell you about it?"

Amor shook his head. "The details would be insufficient for our research. Don't worry; this will remain highly confidential. Your friends on Atlantis will never know."

"You want some information on sex! I can _give_ you plenty of information! But I'm not helping you make some amateur porn movie!" Rodney snapped.

"Sex is a big deal in our…culture." Jennifer attempted to explain. "We don't do it just for mating purposes."

"Is there any other reason to do it?" Amor asked, clearly excited.

"Well, it feels very…good." Jennifer whispered, aware that she had never been this embarrassed in her entire life.

"That's very interesting, that's certainly something that we havened had before! I'm certainly glad that our people agreed to meet!" Amor gestured to his guards. "Take them to their quarters and make sure they're conformable.

Jennifer had never seen Rodney look so awkward (which was pretty outstanding to her; she was sure that she had seen him awkward enough times that it shouldn't even surprise her). She managed to keep her composure as they walked down the hallways, and were shown a room. She could barely look at it as she put her bags down; all that she noticed was that there was only one bed.

The ten minutes of silence was killing her.

"So," Jennifer started, unable to control a blush from overcoming her face. She was happy to see that Rodney was having just as much trouble keeping a blush of his own under control. "What do we do now?"

"Oh, like I know!" Rodney snapped. "It's not like any of us has ever encountered a situation like this before!"

"Do you think that they'll let us go if we don't…" Jennifer trailed off, unable to finish. McKay shook his head miserably.

"I doubt it. I can't believe how awful this is."

Jennifer started to feel offended. "Well I'm sorry that you're stuck with me here! Is there something that makes the idea of being with me so repulsive?"

Rodney turned around to face her abruptly. "Of course not! I mean, if I was stuck in this situation with anyone, and I could have a choice of who to be with, it'd be you for sure! I mean, have you ever looked in a mirror, you're one of the most gorgeous women I've ever met! But, wait, that's not the only reason I would want to be here with you, it's not because of your looks! Well, it is, but it's also because you're nice and smart, and well, amazing in general, and"

"Rodney. You're ranting."

"How come you're not more upset by this?" Rodney demanded. Jennifer tried not to blush.

"This isn't the worst thing in the world. I'd prefer being here than being kidnapped or running for my life."

"I meant that, how can you not be more upset that you're stuck here with _me_? I mean, you'd probably be much happier if you were here with someone like Ronon."

"You'd be surprised. You ought to spend a little less time being so self-loathing, and a little more time seeing how I interact with you. You're smart Rodney, but you suck with girls."

"I um, well, what are you talking about?"

"I choose to eat lunch with you, not Ronon. I choose to spend my free time with you, not Ronon. When I need to go to a planet and need an escort, I choose you, not Ronon. When I'm upset, I go to you to make myself feel better, not Ronon." Her voice was almost pleading. "When I'm alone…I think about _you_, not Ronon."

She couldn't meet his eyes, because she couldn't believe that those words just came out of her mouth. Since when had she been so forward?

When she did look up, Rodney's face was red beyond belief, but she could see the smile that was erupting on his face. She needed to say something.

She started to close the distance between them. "If I could choose anyone to be here with now, it'd be you, Rodney. Not Ronon, not Sheppard, not Lorne, not Zelenka, not anyone else in the Milky Way or Pegasus Galaxies. It'd be _you_." There was barely any space between them; she could so easily reach up and touch his lips with her own.

He beat her to it.

She felt a ripple of both shock and desire pump through her as Rodney pushed his mouth against hers, bringing his hands to rest on her hips. She wrapped hers around his neck, one hand threading itself in his hair, the other forcing his head closer to hers.

"I think they'll be very happy with the results of their experiment, Rodney," Jennifer giggled when they parted, as she pushed him closer to the bed.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be." Jennifer laughed as Rodney's legs hit the back of the bed.

"Well, if they want a scientific experiment, let's give them one." Jennifer straddled Rodney, pushing him down onto the bed gently. She couldn't believe where this wild streak was coming from. "Let's follow the scientific method. There's the problem, the hypothesis, the test itself, analyzing your data, and your conclusion." She pretended to think. "So our problem here is that we need to have sex. My hypothesis is…" She couldn't believe she was about to say this. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, letting her tongue flick out to touch his ear. "My hypothesis is that you'll come before I do."

Rodney couldn't resist a challenge. "Really, do you think so?" She nodded above him, kissing him again.

She brought her hands to the top of his shirt, unbuttoning each button one by one. She kissed a line down his chest, then slid his shirt off his arms, throwing it somewhere on the ground. She felt goose bumps rise up on his skin, and she smiled against him.

She loved having this type of effect on him.

Rodney sat up, bringing Jennifer to sit in his lap, before flipping them and sliding her underneath him. He wasted no time in removing her shirt, staring at her heaving chest with unabashed awe. She blushed underneath his gaze, feeling herself go red from her forehead to her chest. Her pale skin clashed against her simple black bra, and he leaned down to lightly kiss her neck. He brought his hands up to lightly knead her breasts, and her eyes fluttered shut against her will. Before she even knew it, her bra was gone, and Rodney's lips were on her. She arched against him, her hands resting against the back of his head, holding him there.

She was supposed to have this effect on him, not the other way around. She was losing.

He left a trial from her left breast to her right, sucking on the pulse point of her neck along the way. She moaned his name, and she felt his resounding groan against her chest.

She pulled his head back up to hers, kissing him thoroughly, pushing her tongue into his mouth as he moaned against her again. They battled for dominance of the kiss, just as they were battling for dominance over each other, and Jennifer couldn't take it.

She wanted _him_.

"Rodney," she whispered, as he leaned down again to suck on her neck. "Oh god, _Rodney_." She moved her hands to the button his pants, unzippering his pants and pulling them down, as she felt her own pants pool at the bottom of her legs. She kicked them off, and Rodney gripped her hips tightly. She arched up against him, moving a leg in between his, feeling him through his boxers. She pulled them down as well, taking him in her hands. He was already hard, and thrust against her hand.

"Jennifer," seemed to be the only sound he was capable of making, and she shivered at the way that he said her name. She had never heard anything sound so sensual coming from a man before. He slipped a hand inside her panties, feeling her already wet center, pushing a finger inside of her swiftly, and she couldn't even say his name. His fingers, large and callused, felt so good against her smooth skin, and she scooted out of her underwear.

"Rodney, I want you, I want," she couldn't finish as he rubbed a finger against her clit, and she gripped the bed sheets underneath her, pushing her head back into the pillow. He didn't waste time as she grabbed his neck and kissed him again, and he slid into her.

She held tightly to the back of his neck, and he kissed her neck again as he slid out and back into her. They easily into a slow rhythm, feeling each other, tasting each other, in the most natural way possible.

Slow as it was, both of them seemed to know that it wouldn't last long, and Rodney looked into Jennifer's eyes, marveling at how this had happened, to _him_.

He'd rather get kidnapped by the hot doctor than the hot alien.

He didn't bother staying quiet and neither did she.

"Oh god, I love you," Jennifer whispered, and she knew that that was what set Rodney off, and she felt him come inside of her. Her release came a second later, and she felt like she was going to black out for a second.

She shuddered beneath him as she regained control of herself, heavily breathing as he removed himself from her. He moved to sit at the edge of the bed, and she waited a second before sitting up next to him, shoulders touching.

"I win," she whispered in his ear, kissing him gently.

"I seriously think I'm the winner here." He smiled at her. "I love you."

Jennifer leaned against him. "I think we gave them quite the show. Of course, now you know what I'll be expecting next time."

"Next time?" His excitement was hard to conceal, and she laughed against him.

"I love you Rodney."

o.O.o.o.O.o.

**REVIEW!! )**


End file.
